happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors vs Warriors
Swords (faintly): Where am I? (Fliqpys voice appears in each seperate room) Fliqpy: Hello Fighters, you are all trapped in several rooms. You must fight each other to unlock the room. (The screen then fades to Britton getting up also badly bruised) Only One will survive here (Cuts to Al Capone and a Flunky laying uncocious on the floor.) LET THE GAMES BEGIN Swords is fighting William The Conquer they engage in a sword fight while Bulky throws a knife at PJ who tries to shoot Bulky with a revolver. Blossom uses her ice breath which freezez Superspeed she kicks him and he shatters. It cuts back to Swords who had stuck a sword in William's chest looking in horror at how now she needs to fight 5 Platypus Aliens She pulls out the sword from William and slices through 4 of them. However the Leader fires a lazer gun and Swords is evaporated. Rabbit who has flipped out grabs 20's Robo Star and smashes his face between the walls. Bulky comes out and attacks Shelby from behind with a knife only to have Shleby angered and snaps Bulky's neck. Britton gets a pistol and is about to sneak up on the Platypus Alien leader. He fires a couple of rounds and kills the leader. Itchy and Lots-O-Huggin' Bear engage in a knife fight. Itchy gains the upper hand and he slits Lotso's throat. Rabbit pulls out some dynamites and charges at Scrat who is fighting Sapphire and Rex. He expldoes killing Rabbit, Scrat, Sapphire and Rex all at the same time. Blossom is shown dying when it it revealed Beth S. Alt badly hurt shoots and kills Blossom in defence. Shelby sneaks up behind Squish and slits his throat. She then tackles Al Capone but a Capone flunky machine guns her off of his boss. He helps up Capone and they prepare to fight Ale. Itchy is shown smiling evily at Lotso's corpse when he sees Britton. He charges and Britton pulls out a sword ready to engage. It cuts back to Al Capone and his flunky about to fire their tommy guns at Ale, before shooting occurs, the screen fades to black. By this point there are only 2 contestants left: Britton and Ale. Britton is shown dragging Itchy's corpse and Ale is shown coatted in blood wearing Al Capone's damaged hat with his capone flunky's decapitated head being held in her hand. The two engage, Britton punches Ale but Ale kicks him in the jaw. Britton gets back up and blocks Ale's punches. He then grabs a bowie knife(The one that Itchy had) and stabs Ale who in turn also stabs Britton just then 2 pistols fall down and both Britton and Ale pick them up and aim the pistols at each others heads. There is only one bullet in the pistols ready to pull the trigger. Who Will pull the trigger faster?(Will not continue until 6 votes have been counted) Britton Ale When Britt and Ale pull the hammers of their guns, Beth comes in and then drives her fingers into their necks. They both stop breathing and the door opens. Beth carries Britt's body out the door, then Ale's neck spews geysers of blood. Britton doesn't suffer the same fate, so it's assumed she just put him in a death-like state to get them both out. Deaths 1. PJ was only seen briefly firing a revolver at Bulky. Since Bulky appears later on, He most likely killed PJ 2. Swords stuck a sword in Willaim's chest. 3. Superspeed was frozen alive by Blossom who then kicks him in his frozen state and he shatters. 4. 4 Platypus Aliens had their heads sliced off by Swords 5. Swords was shot by the Platypus Alien leader 6. Britton shoots and kills the Platypus Alien leader 7. Rabbit smashes 20's Robo Star's face 8. Bulky had his neck snapped 9. Lotso had his neck slit 10. Scrat, Rex, Sapphire and Rabbit die in a dynamite explosion 11. Blossom was shot by Beth 12. Shelby was machine gunned by a Capone flunky 13. Briton decapitated Itchy 14. Al Capone and his flunky were killed by Ale. 15. Ale is killed by Beth after she attacked Ale's pressure points. Category:Fan Episodes